


Google Is My Friend

by tj_teejay



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:55:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4073605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tj_teejay/pseuds/tj_teejay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy figures that either Matt’s super senses are infallible, or objects being intentionally flung at a specific target will magically change their path and bend around space-time. Guess which one it is. Written for a prompt from the Daredevil kinkmeme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Google Is My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> **Author's Note:** Mini-fill for this prompt from the Daredevil kinkmeme:  
>  _Gen or Matt/Any of the good guys: Matt gets hit with a Blackberry_  
> ... Really. Matt gets hit with a Blackberry. That's it. That's the prompt.  
>  Maybe a villain is out of ideas. Maybe a bystander is trying to help while Matt is severely injured. Maybe Foggy is still mad about the Daredevil thing. Maybe it's another one of those asshole lawyers trying to prove that Daredevil isn't blind. I don't know. It's up to you.  
> Because I'm dyslexic (This is not a self-deprecating joke. I am actual-fax dyslexic, and it can be incredibly frustrating.), I misread the subject line of one of the prompts above (=> "For the man who has everything" - Matt gets hit with Black Mercy), and now I really want the prompt I thought it was about. Which was Matt getting hit with a Blackberry.  
> <http://daredevilkink.dreamwidth.org/1742.html?thread=3153614#cmt3153614>  
> I actually have a Blackberry as my work phone, so, heh.  
> 
> 
> +-+-+-+-+

“Hey Matt,” Foggy said, and then something was whooshing through the air. 

There was an unhealthy thudding sound as something solid collided with Matt’s temple. 

“Ow! What the—“ 

Matt rubbed the spot at the side of his face where the object had just hit him. Unprovoked, of all things. 

He reached down to the floor of his office where the thing had just clattered. 

His fingers probed the small, flat object, feeling the difference in temperature of the metal rim and the smooth, glossy plastic on the back. His fingers slid over the keys at the bottom, catching on the little plastic bump on the D key. 

“You hit me with a Blackberry?” 

Foggy’s voice was part apologetic, part defensive. “Well, I didn’t think it was going to. Actually hit you, I mean.” 

“And how is it that you think objects being intentionally flung at a specific target will magically change their path and bend around space-time exactly?” 

“Well, don’t you have your, like, super senses or something? I thought you could detect air blankets and, and… I don’t know, atom vibrations?” 

Matt’s mouth curved into an involuntary smile. “Well, yeah, not quite. And I told you, I need to focus to be able to do that. I was reading Braille, in case you hadn’t noticed. For the case we’re going to break. _I’m_ going to break, by the looks of it, no thanks to you.” 

“Hey, I’m _working_.” 

“By throwing mobile telecommunication devices at blind, unassuming victims, just to see if their heightened senses will detect the movement?” 

“Okay, it sounds really shitty when you say it like that. Besides, that little piece of Chinese technology crap seriously needs to be gone already. It keeps rebooting for no reason, and I can’t figure out how to download anything from the app store because it keeps insisting on forgetting my user ID.” 

“So remind me again why you even _have_ a Blackberry. Didn’t you have that Android one you were happy with?” 

“Yeah, until a certain vigilante decided to step on it in his half-delirious state because he got himself hit with a tranquilizer dart while chasing a bunch of dog snatchers. This is the crappy little piece of junk they gave me as a temporary replacement.” 

“Tough break. Top of the list of your most important first world problems.” 

“You’re the one to talk. In fact, I should make you use it, seeing how you’re the actual bona fide scapegoat in this.” 

Matt shrugged. “I don’t mind the keyboard. Easier to use than having a voice reading out the letters you’re trying to tap.” 

He got his own phone out of his pocket and threw it at Foggy, who managed to catch it. 

Matt grinned at him. “Good luck trying to figure out how to disable the Accessibility features.” 

Foggy was already opening the casing to change the SIM cards. “Piece of cake. Google is my friend.” 


End file.
